


Seduction

by fhartz91



Series: Taking a Journey Together [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom/sub, Drabble, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Mention of Bondage, New York City, Romance, Service Submission, mention of butt plugs, mention of gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/fhartz91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine spends the day seducing his Dom, with a specific reward in mind that he’s hoping to earn.</p><p>Written as part of my more realistic D/s relationship storyline, this ones-shot was prompted by a conversation over how a sub might seduce their Dom. Things to consider - Blaine and Kurt in this series are in a TPE-ish relationship. They have a contract, and that contract, decided by the two of them, outlines both of their behaviors. Many subs express love through service, which Blaine does in this series. (And for those people who are going to ask when Blaine eats his dinner, it would be assumed that he eats after his Dom, I just didn’t write it here.)</p><p>Warning for D/s elements, service submission, mention of bondage, plugs, and gagging.</p><p>Taking a Journey Together D/s series</p><p>Sudden<br/>Safeword<br/>Hold You<br/>Seeing Red<br/>Spanking<br/>Speaking Up<br/>Self-flagellation<br/>Reset</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduction

Foreplay is a concept that isn’t practiced enough, or properly, in Blaine’s opinion.

He’s found that most people believe foreplay is something that happens in bed, right before sex – a prelude to the encounter that has a specific time and place.

But Blaine doesn’t.

Blaine knows that a complex, complicated man like Kurt needs to have all of his senses unlocked before he can even consider making love, and that process takes time.

Blaine starts seducing Kurt in the morning, before Kurt wakes up. Blaine gets out of bed an hour earlier than his Master. He makes sure that the clothes Kurt chose for himself the evening before are pressed and hanging beside Kurt’s full length mirror. He switches on soothing music and opens the black-out curtains, giving Kurt’s circadian rhythm the opportunity to kick in and wake him up. If that doesn’t work (which it often times doesn’t), Blaine has a list of other methods he’s allowed to use at his discretion, everything from kisses to the temple, to back massage, to a blowjob. At this point in their relationship, Blaine knows which one to employ by taking into consideration Kurt’s schedule for the upcoming day and his attitude the night before.

At the breakfast table, seduction continues with the perfect cup of coffee, just the way Kurt likes it, and his morning meal. Kurt keeps a weekly menu for himself posted on the refrigerator, the same way he does for Blaine. This way, he’s not setting Blaine up to fail by expecting his sub to read his mind.

Blaine talks when Kurt feels like talking, but mostly works silently, and while Kurt eats, Blaine packs his Dom’s lunch.

Kurt didn’t start out as a fan of ‘brown bagging’, preferring to catch lunch with clients, or with his supervisor at whatever ultra-posh and boutique-y café she’s recently discovered. But Blaine begged. He pleaded. He even bartered for the opportunity. Kurt didn’t understand why, but eventually agreed since it seemed to mean so much to his sub.

After his first lunch in his office with one of Blaine’s creations, Kurt saw why. The lunches Blaine packs are nothing short of compact works of art, crafted with care daily, just for him, including a love note, nestled in among the silverware and the single serving packets of condiments.

At the start of their relationship, leaving messages in Blaine’s things for him to find was the sincerest way Kurt knew how to tell Blaine that he loved him – a carryover from the days when his mother and father packed lunches for him to take to school. It means so much to Kurt that Blaine has inherited the habit. Where Kurt’s messages are meant to bolster Blaine’s self-esteem ( _You are beautiful. You are special. You make me happy. I’m so proud to call you mine._ ), Blaine’s messages contain a different sort of praise ( _Thank you for knowing me. Thank you for taking care of me. Thank you for running this race with me, for taking this journey by my side._ )

Because of the nature of Kurt’s work - the constant meetings, leaving Kurt barely a moment alone - Blaine’s communication with him outside of those notes is restricted to text messaging, and mostly consists of asking permission and telling Kurt that he misses him. On occasion, Blaine will text Kurt pictures of himself. The tame ones consist of him smiling, waving, and blowing kisses at the screen – photos Kurt can show his team and his boss, so that they can _awww_ together.

But Blaine sends Kurt’s other pictures.

Pictures for Kurt’s private perusal.

Pictures of Blaine bound, plugged and gagged, in various positions, mostly from their loft, but sometimes from a public bathroom, or some other sneaky corner where no one else will notice – Private Room #6 of the NY Study Room is one of Blaine’s favorite places for this.

But he can’t send Kurt too many pictures, unless he’s looking to be punished.

There are very strict rules against teasing Kurt at work.

If Kurt sends Blaine back a picture of his hard-on showing through his pants, then Blaine knows he’s going to get it when his Dom gets home.

Blaine normally arrives at the loft a few hours before Kurt leaves his office, and when he does, he gets started on chores. They’re specific, and outlined in the contract he and Kurt agreed on together. They’re meant to give him pride of home, but also to relax him and keep him centered. Blaine expresses love through service, and finds cleaning cathartic – a way to defrag after a long day of dealing with high school teenagers and less-than-mature adults, all of whom pick their share at his calm and his sanity.

Blaine and Kurt’s individual schedules are hectic. Sometimes, they don’t intersect until late. On those days, when Blaine has evening rehearsals and won’t be there when Kurt comes home, Blaine makes sure to have dinner made and stored in the refrigerator for his Dom. But this is Blaine’s night off, so he has something special planned – a clean loft, Kurt’s favorite place settings, a vase of his favorite white roses, and his favorite meal, including dessert, ready for him to simply sit down and eat.

By the time Kurt returns home, the last thing Blaine has left to offer is himself, his submission, and he gives it even before Kurt walks through the door, kneeling and waiting where he is expected – beside Kurt’s chair at the table set with Kurt’s dinner.

Kurt doesn’t acknowledge Blaine when he gets home, but he doesn’t need to. Blaine has been with him all day - in the lunch he packed, in the letters he left him, in the pictures he sent. When Kurt comes home, what he wants to see from Blaine is how obedient he can be for Kurt, even when they’re apart. Besides, acknowledgment isn’t the point of this seduction. Everything that Blaine’s done has been to show Kurt how much he loves him, that he appreciates Kurt’s care, and that he wants to make Kurt happy.

Kurt takes his time enjoying the meal Blaine made, savoring every bite as a testament to how proud he is of the man who has chosen to serve him.

Kurt finishes his last bite of dinner, and only then does he turn his attention to the man kneeling at his feet.

“You have done so well, pet,” Kurt says, taking Blaine’s head in his hands and prompting him to stand. “Everything was perfect. You’ve been such a good boy. So, I think you deserve a reward.” Kurt meets Blaine’s gaze. “Tell me, love, what do you want?”

Being called a _good boy_ is reward all its own, but Blaine had been hoping Kurt would ask, and not just pick a reward for him. Blaine already knows what he wants. He’s been wanting it for weeks, and he’s finally earned his chance to have it.

“Let me make love to you tonight, Sir?” Blaine asks, gazing at Kurt through half-lidded eyes, bashful at his request. “Please, Sir?”

Kurt’s smile only makes Blaine feel more bashful, so young and inexperienced in his Dom’s hands, as Kurt wraps his arms around him and holds him.

“I think,” Kurt says, leaning in for kisses around the rim of Blaine’s mouth, “that sounds like an amazing reward.”


End file.
